


Bitty Skellie Babysitter

by Sparky_Cha05



Series: Bitty Skellie Babysitter [1]
Category: Bittytale an Undertale AU including Underfell and Underswap
Genre: Bittytale Undertale Au, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Cha05/pseuds/Sparky_Cha05
Summary: In the Undertale universe Bittytale, (where all monsters are doll sized), you have been hired by the AU Gasters to Babysit six BittyMon skellies. UT Sans and Papyrus, as well as UF and US versions.





	1. First Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/gifts), [Bean_The_Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_The_Friend/gifts).



> Cleaning up after a long first day with a few mischievous BittyMons. (My own word for the Bitty Monsters.)

FIRST NIGHT

"Finally!" You said to yourself, plopping down on a soft f/c chair, condiment-stained rag in hand. All of the skellies were finally asleep (after rounding them up, giving them each a snack, scrubbing their faces, and reading Fluffy Bunny three times) and now it was time to relax.

"I don't know if I can do this…" you sighed, putting your face in your (non rag-holding hand) hand.

You were exhausted from this afternoon when the sneakiest of your BittyMons decided it would be fun to hide open condiment packets everywhere in the house as a 'First day on the Job' gift! Yeah. That was FUN cleaning up ALL DAY! There were still a several splotches of ketchup, mustard, and honey in some places, and you knew you had to get up once again to clean them so they wouldn't stain the carpet. After all, it wasn't your house, but you just wanted to sit down for a few minutes.

It had only been 2 minutes when you heard the locks to the kitchen door in the room behind you click, followed by a quiet squeak from the screen door. You immediately jumped out of your chair and to the nearest ketchup splotch on the floor and started scrubbing as hard as you could. 

You heard some rustling in the kitchen and were listening when you suddenly bumped the table beside you and knocked a small vase off, shattering loudly on a toy car that HAPPENED to be there. The rustling stopped and loud clopping footsteps were heard as they walked to the kitchen doorway and stopped. 

"Ms.Y/n!….." 

A deep distorted voice growled behind you. You stopped your scrubbing and sat up, slowly turning your head around. Fear covering your face. A tall, well built monster stood in the doorway. His arms crossed over his black suit and creamy colored turtleneck; cracked face glaring down at you. Your boss. (Well ONE of them.)

His eyelights were bright in anger, making you stutter trying to find the right words.

"M-Mr. G-Gaster!" You choked out. Expecting what will come.

It was your first day, and you've been trusted with watching the BittyMons and keeping the house clean, and here you are surrounded by sauces and a broken vase. You've heard a lot about how dangerous monsters could be if angered, and seeing how you've kinda let his carpet get destroyed AND broke something....you figured…..you were SCREWED.

"Mr. G." He corrected, slowly walking towards you. The clopping ceasing due to the carpeted living room. His eyes never left yours as he strode to you looking very intimidating. You couldn't help but beg for your life.

"P-Please Mr. Gaster!" You cried, tears forming in your eyes. "D-Don't hurt me! I'm really sorry! I-I wasn't paying attention!"

He was surprised by your actions and looked around.

"I-….I really tried to control them!!" You yelled, realizing the vase wasn't the only problem. You crossed your arms and shielded your face, expecting to be smacked. Instead, you heard snickering that turned into…..laughter?

"Hahahaha!" You lowered your arms and looked up confused. Mr. Gaster had his arms on his sides and was looking up laughing.

"Hahaha….haha….heh." He looked back down at you wiping an invisible tear. "Are the boys in bed?" He asked, half laughing.

This WAS the nicer one of your bosses, but monsters were always confusing. You were surprised by the question, but answered anyway lowering your hands to the floor. "Uh…yes."

"Good. Then you should probably be a little quieter."

He turned around and walked back to the kitchen. Wait what?  
You got up and followed him. He started unpacking some groceries you recognized were from the BittyMon Mart based on the picture of a woman holding a bunny looking BittyMon on each bag.

"Y-Your……not mad?"

He pulled out a few things including some small cookies, clothes, and…..ugh…..condiments, before stopping and facing you.

"Beanie…." (You weren't sure how you felt about the childish nickname.) "I raised two them their whole lives, and I'm aware how crazy the others can be. ESPECIALLY with new babysitters. I'm glad possibly staining the carpet is ALL they did!" He explained, laughing a little to himself again. 

"Oh." You should have thought about that. "What about the vase?" 

"We're rich Bean." He said plainly as if stating the obvious. "We can buy another one." He continued unpacking.

You stood there in the doorway for a few minutes, surprised and confused, when he stopped and turned to you.

"Um….Ms. Y/n?"

"Yes Mr. G?"

"I know I said I'm glad all they did was POSSIBLY stain the carpet, but that doesn't mean I want them to."

"R-Ri-! I mean….right." You whispered, catching yourself from being too loud. You ran back into the living room and continued cleaning, and were cleaning for a few minutes when you heard the skittering of little footsteps from the hall doorway on the other side of the room.

You look up to see the smallest BittyMon in the doorway, wrapped in light blue, bubble covered blanket much too big for it. You could only see his worried face as he looked up at you with concern.

"MS. Y/N?…." The small voice asked. 

"Are you ok? Did you have a nightmare?" You hoped he was fine.

"N-NO….I HEARD YOU Y-YELLING!" He responded with tears in his eyes, burying in his blanket. "I KNOW HOW IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY….*sniff*….AND MY DAD CAN BE ANGRY….*sniff*….AND I DIDN'T WANT…..HE WOULDN'T….YOUR SO NICE!…..AND….." He sobbed into his blanket, almost covering his whole head.

Your heart broke as realized how much he cared. You walked over to him and pick him up, bringing him up to your neck. He immediately threw his small arms around it and hugged you, sobbing.

"It's okay. I'm okay. Everything's fine." You whispered trying to be comforting.

"R-REALLY?…." He pulled back a looked up at you.

"Yes, and thank you for worrying about me."

His cheeks turned light blue as he responded. "Y-YEAH! OF COURSE!" He beamed at you with tears lingering in his eyes.

"Now….let's get you back to bed." It was pretty late, and you knew he had a long day. (So did you, but you needed to get back to scrubbing.)

"O-OKAY…."

You carried him back to bed and tucked him in.

Afterwards you went back to scrubbing until you finally got ALL the ketchup, mustard, and honey up. You went to your bed after showering, COMPLETELY drained of energy.

Hopefully tomorrow will be easier.


	2. Wake-Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gasters are at work and your first task is to wake the BittyMons up.

You were loading the dishwasher when your phone starting playing. It was the alarm. Dr. Gaster and Mr. G wanted you to make sure to wake the lil' skeletons up at a reasonable time, so you thought the best way to remember would be to set an alarm. So you did.

�'This is gonna be the best day of my lii~i~ife!'� your phone chimed.

'I doubt it.' You thought, based on yesterday's events. When the  
Gasters asked you to help them babysit their BittyMon kids. You didn't realize how much extra would come with it. (Besides the usual babysitting stuff.)

You turned off the alarm and finished up loading the dishwasher. Then walked out and through the big living room to a very wide (and even bigger) hallway.

It was quite beautiful, and was one of the reasons for you agreeing to this job. The architecture was amazing! Nearly all the rooms were lined with small pathways with rails just big enough for a doll on every wall, and went just above each doorway. A shiny white marble floor covered the hall. A staircase in the middle also had gold lining shaped into slides on it's rail, with deep brown pillars and stairs. At the very end of each slide was a smaller set of spiraling stairs going down to the floor. A small carpet/rug draped over each step.

There were five rooms, three on the right and two on left, in the hallway: Mr.G's, Dr. Gaster's, Angster's (He asked you to call him that), the Playroom (named by Berry[Swap Sans]), and the Lazyroom (Lazily named by Swyrus [Swap Papyrus]). 

You continued up the stairs to the main sleeping room for the BittyMons. You stopped in front of the door covered in bubble/ star/ skull/ smiley stickers, and slowly opened the door ready to wake the skellies.

The first thing you see is your most optimistic BittyMon, Berry, wide awake, dressed in his blue outfit and bandana tied in a bow, silently swinging on a small swing in the far left corner, attached to the ceiling.  
The only window's curtains were barely opened on his side. Just enough for him to see.

"GOOD MORNING MS. Y/N!" He greeted cheerfully…..and loudly, earning him a hard pillow smack from your grumpiest BittyMon. Fellrus(Fell Papyrus).  
"Ack!" Berry yelled, falling off the swing and into a huge pillow on the floor.

"SHUT! UP! YOU LOUD BLUE PRICK!!" Fellrus screamed. He was the most annoying…..and had good aim.

You heard a seperate grumble of agreement most likely from BittyMon Red as you rushed over to Berry and scooped him up in your hands. Which wasn't hard since he was the size of a doll. "Are you okay Berry?"

He flipped over on your hands and sat up. "YES MS. Y/N! THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONCERN!" Stars were in his eyes, and a blue tint laid on his cheeks.

"Good…"

You looked over your shoulder to see a snickering Fellrus poking his head out of his black curtains covering his small black room (made out of stacked Cat-posts). Once he saw you looking at him though, he immediately pulled his head back in and shut up.

You set Berry on your shoulder and stood up. "Don't think I'm going to ignore that Fellrus! I'll tell your father later." The two switched as you hear muffled grumbling from Fellrus's room this time, and snickering from Red's room. (The red cube on top of the black.)

"SHUT UP SANS!!"

The snickering immediately stopped. "S-sorry B-Boss!…."

"It's time for you two to get up anyway." You state changing the subject. Even though Dr. Gaster and Mr. G said that the early wake-up wasn't for them. It was for the two laziest BittyMons in the house. Swyrus and Sans.( Red was a close third though.)

Before you woke them up, you decided it would be a good idea to let some light in. You open the curtains and hear groaning from Red and Fellrus, whose rooms were right by the window. Both with a hole facing the light. That should get them up.

You look to your left to see a small structure just like Fellrus and Red's. The few differences were that the bottom cube was orange and the top light blue, with little toys and bubble stickers all over the blue one and on the little platforms around it.

You kneel down to the orange cube's level, holding Berry in place, and pushed the thick purple curtains aside. "Umm…." Berry said, but you ignored it and continued.

The inside was much nicer than you had expected. The inside fuzzy walls and floor were remodeled with wood, with various small posters, honey packets, and a small dresser. A Tortoise and The Hare book laid open against the left wall near the fuzzy ramp up to Berry's cube. Aw.

Swyrus was in the middle on his stomach, in a white tank top and orange shorts, sleeping (and drooling) on a small pillow that looked handmade. You looked at the stitched wording on the side. 'From Dad' You assumed it was from Mr. G. 

You reached your hand in and nudged Swyrus lightly. Nothing. You nudge him a little more, shaking him a bit. "Mmmmm…." He grumbled. Ugh. How are you supposed to wake him nicely?

You didn't have to worry about it though, because suddenly Berry jumps off your shoulder and into the hole, also landing on Swyrus with a flop. Nothing again. He stands up and starts jumping on the pillow, shaking Swyrus in the process. "PAPY! WAKE UP!! SWY!! WAAAKE UUUUPP!!" 

Finally, he flips Swyrus over and does a high jump landing on his stomach. "GAH!!-" Swyrus yells, his arms high as a gush of wind leaves his lungs forcing him to sit up.  
His eyes wide, he looked down to see Berry smiling up at him, then notices you staring and letting light in through the hole, and flops back with his arm covering his face.

"*sigh* Good morning then……" he finally said. Berry posed triumphantly realizing he had succeeded in waking him up.

"Good morning Swyrus." You said being polite. "MORNIN' PAP!!" Berry followed, sitting near him.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but your father doesn't want you sleeping in so late." That was true.

He sat up again, "That's quite alright Ms.Y/n. I understand. I guess…..I'll get up…" He slid off the pillow and groggily walked over to his orange hoodie on the floor, put it on, and started walking up the ramp to Berry's room, but the path split off and connected to a the railed pathway that also lined this room. 

You pulled away closing the curtains, and waited for him to step out.  
"I'll see you at breakfast after I wake the others okay?" Knowing he was heading to the kitchen.

"Ok…" "OK!" Berry and Swyrus said in unision as Berry came out and closely followed him. You turned to wake the last BittyMon noticing that Fellrus and Red were dressed and already walking along the path not too far behind Berry.

"Oh! Your awake!" You commented, surprised to see them up.

"OF COURSE WE ARE!" Fellrus irritatingly yelled. "WE COULDN'T SLEEP THROUGH ALL OF YOUR TALKING YOU GIANT PEST!"

"Yeah…." Red growled."Next time be a LITTLE quieter please!"

If they got up on their own, you wouldn't have had to wake them up. After all, they ARE full grown adults despite their size. You were just there to help with the things they can't manage…..and watch the most mischievous.

"Well, I'm sorry Red. I'll be quieter next time, but you still needed to get up." 

"Pfft!-" 

You walked to the right side of the room to wake the last two BittyMons. Papyrus and Sans. You were about to push the curtains said open you realized that might be rude. He could be getting dressed. Should you knock? He might hear it since the outside of the cubicle is soft. You hold up your hand in a fist ready to knock.

"Hey sweetheart."

You jumped at Red's voice, and turned around. He was the only one who hadn't left the room through the built-in small door in the wall connected to the path.

"You don't need to knock. You see that circle on the top-right corner on the front?"

He must have noticed you were hesitating. You turn back, and sure enough, there was a small white circle about the size of a pencil eraser. You noticed they all had them.

"Yeah…"

"It's kinda a doorbell. It rings a bell on the inside so you don't have worry about barging in on us like you did with Swyrus." He smirked. Wait, shoot.

You face palmed as you realized how rude it was to just open Swyrus's room like you did. "Oh gosh….Could you tell him I'm sorry?" you asked.

"Yeah, but you don't really need to worry about that. He doesn't really care about it as much as we do. Just keep it in mind ok?" He turned back around.

"Okay…..but why did you decide to help and tell me about this? You made my day pretty hard yesterday."

His smile dropped as if he was annoyed you thought he was helping.

"I wasn't-!…..I just know how annoying it is to be woken up the WRONG way!"He huffed, crossing his arms and stomping out.

Turning back, you push the little button on the dark blue box on top. A muffled ringing came from inside directly after. You hear a groan from inside when suddenly Papyrus's head shoots out the bottom box making you jump again.

" GOOD WONDERFUL MORNING MS. Y/N!!" 

"Oh, uh…..Good morning Papyrus! Your already up!" You greeted, still surprised. "Could you help me wake your brother?" Maybe he could help a little bit since he wasn't responding to the bell.

Papyrus's eyes lit up. "OF COURSE!! MY LAZY BROTHER IS ALWAYS HARD TO WAKE!! LUCKILY FOR YOU, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS THE PERFECT THING!" He pulls his head back in and you hear shuffling from inside. After about a minute he walks out on to the ramp leading to sans room, holding a ketchup packet. He holds it up for you to take it.

"HERE!! OPEN HIS DRAPES JUST A LITTLE BIT AND TEAR THIS OPEN IN THE DOORWAY!!! SANS CAN NEVER RESIST KETCHUP!!"

You giggle at this, and take the packet doing exactly as he said. Soon after you tear it you hear sniffing, and then a thump followed by footsteps.

The drapes pulled back with a blue glow to reveal sans in a stained and wrinkled grey t-shirt paired with black pants. He looked tiredly at the ketchup packet.

"Heh, you sure know how to get on someone's good side kid." He smiled.

You giggle some more as you give him the packet.

"I be out in a few. K, kid? You go on downstairs. I'll -KETCHUP." He smirked winking.

"Hahahaha! Ok Sans. See you down there."


	3. Breakfast? Or.... not? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to figure out what to eat for breakfast, but none of the BittyMons agree. Red even ENJOYS your frustration, and competes for your attention with Sans and Swyrus and an oblivious Papyrus and Berry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little fluff between the reader, Red, and Sans. More (sexy) fluff will come in part 2. Also, I just realized there is a Rich text option. I think I'll be using that to spice it up now!

* * *

* * *

"Okay!" You say smiling as you walk into the kitchen.

All of the BittyMons were awake and in their small chairs at their small table on top of the normal-sized table. (How did they even get up there? There's no ramp or stairs. ) Except Sans, but he would be down shortly.

"What do y'all want to eat for breakfast?" (I'm Texan, deal with it.)

Where as most of them thought about it, Papyrus and Berry immediately knew what they wanted.

"SPAGHETTI!!" "BLUEBERRY PANCAKES!!"

They looked at each other and frowned.

"SPAGHETTI!!? THAT'S NOT EVEN A BREAKFAST FOOD!" Fumed Berry.

"WELL IT'S BETTER THAN BLUEBERRIES! THEY'RE ROUND AND BLUE!! ONLY SAD THINGS ARE BLUE SO BLUEBERRIES ARE A SAD FOOD AS WELL AS BLUEBERRY PANCAKES!!" Berry was taken aback by this. Oh no.

His cheeks fumed a bright blue of fury. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION BLUEBERRIES MAKE PEOPLE VERY HAPPY!! YOUCANEATTHEMINMUFFINSORSHAKESORSMOOTHIEORCAKEORPANCAKESORWAFFLESORCUPCAKESORICECREAMANDAREAVERYCOMMONBREAKFASTFOOD!!!"

Berry took a big gasp and sat back down on his chair with a huff. While Papyrus crossed his arms and was very bright angry scarlet, looking off to the side.

You sighed. So THAT'S how today was gonna be.

"Okaaay....well, we don't have any flour. So we cant make traditional pancakes. That's one of the things on my grocery list I'm going to buy today."

"AAW!!…."

"And Papyrus….."

"*Ahem! *" Sans coughed, trying to get your attention.

"Huh?." You were on the opposite side of the table and couldn't see him, so you had to walk around. He was standing on the ground by the table a few feet away.

"Oh! Sans! Good morning!"

"Good mornin' Y/N. Say, could you help me with.... a _small_ favor?" He glowed a slight blue as he pointed up at the table. The others seemed taken aback by this. 

Wait, he wanted _you_ to put him up there? Don't they do this everyday? If they needed help then how did the other five get up there? This is confusing. 

"Oh, uh. Sure."

You bent down and layed your left hand flat on the ground in front of him. (That's the polite way to ask a BittyMon to step into your hand.) He walked on and sat down almost crossing his legs and put his arms between them. It was actually kinda cute.

You put your other hand behind him to keep him from falling and lifted him up.

As you walked toward the table, San's smile widened as the blue on his face got brighter. You noticed looks of surprise, anger, and betrayel from the others.

You set him near the empty chair by Papyrus.

"Thanks kid." He sat down smiling. Kid?

He looked at all the others with annoyed looks on their faces. "You were trying to decide on breakfast right? How about some Hashbrowns?"

Right. Breakfast. "Oh! W-Well…..maybe….but….."

"IF SANS GETS HASH BROWNS I WANT SPAGHETTI!!!"Ugh, why did he have to take that opportunity? 

"*sigh* Papyrus….."

"I want a strawberry smoothie." 

Red's sudden interruption made attention turn to him. "And a grilled chees- THREE grilled cheese sandwiches. Four fried eggs, and a side of mustard to drink." First off.... ew. 2nd, how could he possibly eat that much? AND HOW WERE YOU SUPPOSED TO  **MAKE** IT!!? 

That last thought made you realize you have no idea how you'd make the food right for BittyMons.

"How do I even!? --"

"GREAT IDEA SANS!! I WANT TOMATO SOUP WITH THE TWO MORE GRILLED CHEESE SANDWICHES YOU WILL BE MAKING ME!!" Now Fellrus!? What!? How!? WHY!? This must stop. 

"Okay, STOP!!" You practically screamed, holding your hands up. "You know I can't make all of those!"

Everyone stopped arguing, wide eyed. Red smirked at your frustration while Fellrus suddenly stood up glaring at you.

"OF COUSE YOU CAN'T MAKE THEM ALL, BECAUSE YOU WILL BE MAKING MINE YOU WORTHLESS GIANT!!"

Your actually average height, but I suppose your rather large to them.

He continued, "I DON'T CARE IF THE OTHERS STARVE, YOU WILL NOT DISSAPOINT ME!!" Red's smirk fell into a concerned look.

"B-but Boss.... What about m-me?"

Fellrus looked down at his brother sitting beside him and grumbled.

"HRR.... FINE! MAKE HIM SOMETHING TOO!" He waved off. Red looked relieved. Did he really think you were going let EVERYONE else starve just because a skinny, black pine cone told you to? Right. You were tired of this. 

"Yeah, no. I'm feeding everyone whether you like it or not, and your not going to complain because..."

You stopped dramatically and leaned closer to the table, your arms crossing, with a serious look on your face. Every BittyMon had beads of sweat on their head. Except Red.

" **Its. My. Job**."

Fellrus gulped and mustered his courage to speak. You were kinda proud of the reaction you got, but didn't want to show it. Why are Red's cheeks glowing red? Wait, did he enjoy that? 

Fellrus shook his head and crossed his arms, avoiding eye contact. "F-FINE!! THEN I SHALL B-BE... IN THE TV ROOM! WAITING FOR B-BREAKFAST!" 

He jumped off the table and stomped out. How did he jump down like that without getting hurt?

 "It's the Lazyroom Fell." Swyrus called. 

"SHUT UP YOU ORANGE POTATO! I JUST WANTED SOMETHING DECENT FOR ONCE!"  _For once?_

You looked at Swyrus. "Does he always insult like that?" 

He just shrugged as your attention came back to the problem. 

"Ugh. Okay. So now that he's out, let's try to figure out a reasonable way to solve this." 

The others nodded. What did Fellrus mean by 'decent for once'? 

"What do you usually have for breakfast?" 

They each shifted in their seats and looked at each other. Papyrus broke the silence. 

"Actually, we usually have to scavage the kitchen for what we can find." 

Oh, why can't they make anything? "Do you not know how to cook?" 

"IT'S NOT THAT! WE DO! " Blue replied. 

"Then why don't you?" 

"In case you haven't noticed," Swyrus explained. "Everything in the kitchen is human-sized. We can't make anything, and our Dads' our usually too tired to cook." 

"They usually burn it if they do.. . " Sans joined. "How do you even burn orange juice!?"  _What._

Now you understand why they wanted you to make so much. They don't get nice food very often. You decided they deserved a good breakfast  _for once._

You clapped your hands together, determined to make an amazing breakfast for them! 

"Well I'm going to change that!" You proclaimed. " I'm going to make an awesome breakfast for all of you!" 

Everyone's faces lit up with excitement and anticipation. 

"REALLY!?" They all said. 

"Yes! I'll try to make whatever you like, but you have to do something...." 

Red fell back and grumbled. 

"There's always a catch..." 

"Anything Ms. Y/N!" Berry almost squealed. 

"You have to be nice to me." Red looked back up surprised. "That means no more pranks." You looked at Sans, Red, and Swyrus who all blushed guiltily. 

"Sorryyy.... " The three apologized. 

"Thank you." 

"DOES THIS MEAN YOU'LL MAKE THE FOOD NOW!?" 

"Yes Berry, it does. I'll need your help though." 

"OKAY!" 

"CAN I HELP TOO!? I'M GREAT AT COOKING!" 

"Hehe! Okay! Sans? Red? Swyrus? " 

Sans looked at Red. He thought a moment, then creepily smiled and looked back at Sans. 

"Surree... it might be  **fun."** A tint of red showing. His face would have made you shiver if he was normal sized, but honestly.... it was weirdly adorable. 

"I'll help too I guess." Sans joined. 

Swyrus shrugged. "Looks like you've got plenty of help. I'll just nap here k?" 

Blue looked annoyed. "UGH! YOUR SO LAZY SWYRUS!" 

"It's fine Berry! Come on! Let's COOK!" 


	4. Breakfast.... or not? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your preparing a ginormous breakfast while dealing with Sans and Red wanting your attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really long, but I had a perfect fluffy picture in mind that I think you'll like.;)

"Let's COOK!"

You lay your hand down in front of Berry who was vibrating intensely and he immediately gets on. You lift him up and set him on your right shoulder. 

"THANK YOU MS. Y/N! THIS WILL BE SO FUN!" He screamed into your ear. 

"Ah!" You yell, grabbing your ear.

"OH, SORRY! I'll BE QUIETER! I promise!" He tried to whisper, lowering his voice slightly and hugging your neck. At least it was at ear-living level. 

"MY TURN!" Papyrus raised his arms jumping up and down. 

You giggle at his child-like nature. "Okay Papyrus! Hehe!" 

You pick him up with both of your hands and set him on your left shoulder. Then look back down at Sans who was half-napping already. As well as Swyrus. 

"SANS! YOU'RE GOING TO SLEEP THROUGH THE WHOLE THING AREN'T YOU!?" 

Sans jumped and opened his eyes a bit. Swyrus however... was knocked out. 

"Hm?... Wha-... oh, uh. Sorry Pap. Guess not.. "Papyrus sighed.

Sans looks up you. His eyes sparked with an idea. 

"Unless... you'll let me sleep in your jacket pocket Y/N?... It would probably be more comfortable than the table." 

Red's eyes widened a little as he glanced at Sans, then back to you. Berry gave a small giggle. Papyrus noticed both of them, but was confused. 

You were unsure as to the sudden request from Sans, but you supposed it wouldn't hurt anything. 

"Hm, well I suppose you can. I don't see a problem with it." 

The other two seemed awestruck as you picked up Sans and put him in your jacket pocket. He got down as far as he could, but kept his head poking out to look at Red with a smirk on his face. 

That ticked him off. 

"Ok!" Red proclaimed, jumping up and slamming his hands on the table. "My turn! Pick me up Sweetheart!"

 What is going on with these two? You did as you were told while Sans watched with curiousity, but you soon realized there wasn't anywhere else for you to carry him. 

You continued to hold him up, a hand on either side of him. 

"Uh Red? I have nowhere to put you." 

Setting his chin on his crossed arms. He blushed and smirked at you, then looked at your chest. You were wearing a f/c jacket and a 2ndf/c T-shirt with a collar that was just low enough to leave a gap just big enough between your chest and the shirt. Right between your.... 

You blush a bright pink as you try to find the words to say. 

"Uh. . No!.. I-!.. You can't-!" But before you could finish your sentence, he pushed off your hands and jumped onto your neck. He slid down into gap, his arms and head still poking out as he looked up at you. A bright red glowing on his cheeks. 

" **RED**!" The rest of you screamed. Color completely glowing over the rest your faces. Even you were practically glowing red.

"What's wrong Sweetheart? ~" he teased.

You could feel his small body heat and vibrations of his voice on your chest. You tried grabbing him, but he would just duck deeper. You know what? Fine. If that's how he's gonna be, then no point in tryin' to stop it. Not like he's hurting you. Even though Papyrus was completely covering his face. Sans on the other hand was glaring at Red with a bright blue eye. Huh, you didn't know he could do that.

"Ugh. **Fine**. Stay there." You didn't want to deal with him.

"WHAT!?" Papyrus, Sans, and Berry yelled.

"Thanks Sweetie. Must mean you like it~"

You close your eyes and inhale.

"Whatever....Let's just start cooking already!"

  
~10 MINUTES LATER~

You layed all the ingredients neatly on the couters where each BittyMon, except Red, were gonna help make their food. You wanted to try to teach them how to make things for themselves too.

"Ok, so you all know what to do?" You asked.

"Yup." "YESIREE!"

"Sure thing Sweetheart."

"Shut up Red."

You noticed Berry didn't say anything.

You turned to him sitting by the oven near Sans. "Blue. Don't you know what will you be doing?"

He looked at his ingrediants, then back to you concerned.

"I KNOW I'LL BE MAKING BLUEBERRY PANCAKES.... BUT.... I DON'T SEE ANY FLOUR!"

You walk over to his assortment of ingredients and pull out bananas and eggs.

"Mashing 4 bananas and 8 eggs will create a spongey alternative to using flour, and should make enough for all of us. You can add sugar if you want and blueberries to yours. I think you'll like it." (Actual recipe: 1 banana to 2 eggs makes enough for one person. Any amount of sugar depending on how sweet you want it. It's pretty good without sugar though. ---Sparky)

"OH OK! SOUNDS YUMMY!" He grabbed a bowl and started peeling a banana.

"I'll help you with cooking part, but you can mix it. Sans, you'll be making hashbrowns. Do you know how to use a peeler?"

You look at him sitting on the opposite side of the oven by Papyrus and a bag of small potatoes. He's been glowing his eye at Red enjoying himself this whole time. Has he even been listening!?

"Sorry kid, but I can't take you seriously with that thing in your shirt." If you were a kid, Red wouldn't be in your shirt.

Papyrus covered his face again.

"SANS! I FINALLY COULD IGNORE IT, AND YOU REMINDED ME AGAIN! I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHY HE'D DO THAT!" Omgosh, that poor cinnamon roll...

Honestly it was probably pretty comfy- you thought.

Sans broke his stare and turned to Papyrus. "S-sorry bro...." He just whined in response. Red laughed. "Heheheh!" Which.... made Sans glare at him again. Ugh, you were never gonna eat.

"OK fine...." you said. You grabbed your zipper and zipped up your jacket. Red's head was now a slight bump on your jacket.

"Uh...." Sans wasn't sure how to respond. "Won't he get hot?..."

"Don't care. Moving on." You grab the peeler and hand it to Papyrus.

"Papyrus. I'll help you make your breakfast spaghetti AFTER I help Sans and Berry. I want your help with theirs too though. I'm sure it won't be hard for the Great Papyrus."

His eyes light up forgetting the previous conversation, and Sans smiles. "NYEH HEH! OF COURSE NOT! NOTHING'S TOO HARD FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

You giggle. "Great! Then I need you to hold the peeler sideways above this bowl."

He did as you said. "LIKE THIS!?"

"Yes. Now Sans, pull a potato out of the bag and push it against the peeler in a downward motion. Your taking the skin off the potato. Keep rotating it until all the skin is peeled and set it in the other bowl. Tell me when your done peeling six."

"Six? Yeah no. Papyrus?..." Sans walked over to him and took the peeler. "NYEH?"

"I'm holding. Your peeling bro." Wow, he is lazy.

"SANS! UGH, FINE!"

As long as it gets done you suppose. "Whatever. Thank you for helping Papyrus." Sans eyed the bump again, but continued.

"NYEH! OF COURSE!"

Sans, Berry, and Papyrus were busy. That left......

Red.

You sigh and walk to the other side of kitchen where you've laid out a few necessities for grilled cheese sandwitches, and set your hands on the counter.  
You look down at the bump in your jacket. You suddenly become aware of the warmth on your chest again. You could feel.... vibrating? No... more like purring. You poke the bump slightly with a finger. Nothing.

You grab the zipper and unzip your jacket about half-way. Red was asleep on his crossed arms facing toward you. His tiny face (skull?) and hands looked so relaxed and content. He was quietly snoring. You feel your face heat up. How does he look so cute!? You didn't want to disturb him....

You resist the urge to take a picture of him and start making the food. Monsters don't like people taking pictures of them anyway.

....

Who are you kidding!? You pulled out your phone. Of course you were taking a picture of this adorablness!! (Totally a word)

If you were fast enough, maybe no one would notice. You snap a quick pic (or a few) , and start to put the phone back in your pocket.

" **Hey kid.** "

You jump, the phone nearly slipping out of your hand.

"Whatcha doin' with the phone?" Sans pried. You could feel him staring at the back of your head. You shove the phone back, but don't turn around.

"O-oh, I was just... looking up the recipe." That makes sense.

"Good, cuz you know how monsters don't like their picture taken?"

Crud he knew. You turn your head slightly towards him, but still don't look at him directly. You could see Sans holding the peeler still out of the corner of your eye, and Berry was listening to music on his mp3 player. How did he get that? Wait…. where was Papyrus? (Stop getting distracted)

"Kid?" You snap back and nod. "Y-Yeah...."

"Well, our family ESPECIALLY hates it." You forehead starts to sweat. Why is it worse for them? Were they hiding something? (Omgosh mind your own business)

"Ok.... g-good to know. I'll keep that in mind." Still wondering why it's such a big deal. (Trust me. Don't.)

"Great. **Don't forget**. Now….. I'm really tired of holding this. You think I could take a rest?"

Anything to change the subject! "S-sure! Yeah, of course!"

"Awesome. Come 'ere." The sudden command surprised you, but you obeyed and walked over to him.

You stood by the counter and looked down at him. He glared once he saw Red. Then he glanced up at you with determination.

"Pick me up."

... "W-.... what?" He said nothing, his face was a little blue, as he raised his arms up waiting. You just got caught by him, and now he was asking to be picked up like an adorable 3 year old!? You bit your tongue to keep from giggling at how cute he was, and picked him up. (Why are BittyMons so frickin' cute!?)

You hold him at the height of your shoulders. "Now what?" You stare at him.

"Now put me in your hoodie."

You blush a little. WHY!? What is with these BittyMons!?

"Uh-! Wha-!? Why!?"

He just shrugged. "I'm tired, and it looks comfortable. Besides...."

....

"Red took the best spot."

Your eyes widen and your face turns red as he winks at you. Glowing blue.  
  
"I-!.... uh.... ugh, Fine."

You gently lift him over your head and set him in your hoodie. He immediately lays back and begins to sleep. "Thanks kid."

You sigh. "Whatever."

You go back to making the sandwiches.

~~2 HOURS LATER~~

Finally, everyone had food made. It was a little late for breakfast, but at least everyone would be happy. You helped Berry cook the pancakes with some extra for Swyrus, Papyrus make hashbrowns and spaghetti, and made grilled cheese sandwiches for both Red and Fellrus. Your hands were starting to hurt.

Luckily, Papyrus loved every bit of the cooking he got to do, so he was a lot of help.

What DIDN'T help, was that Berry passed out shortly before all the pancakes were done, so you had to put him in your pocket and finish for him. You didn't really want to, but you made a promise.

There was something extra you decided to do though.

When you were grabbing ingredients from the fridge, you found a black lunchbox labeled 'G'. One of the Gasters' must have left their lunch by accident .

Out of curiosity you looked inside. It was pathetic. There was a poorly made ham and cheese sandwich, a bag of horribly cut apple slices, and a not-entirley boiled egg. They really didn't know how to make anything....

You decided they deserved something better, so you made them (whichever Gaster it belonged to) a BLT sandwich, a small fruit salad, and a few deviled eggs. You put the lunchbox back in the fridge with a note saying: 'I thought you might like something better.-The Babysitter'. Maybe they'll come back for it later.

Now that everything was taken care of, you needed the table to be set. You realize Swyrus was no longer at the table. You decided call him and Fellrus back to do it since the others did most of the work.

"Swyrus!! Fellrus!! Please come here and set the table!!" You yell into the living room.

"Coming!" You hear Swyrus respond, followed by grumbling. A few minutes later Swyrus comes in dragging Fellrus on the ground by the scarf.

"I DON'T WANT TO HELP!!" Fellrus yelled. Crossing his arms while being dragged. Swyrus stopped in front of the table and let go of the scarf. Fellrus's head hit the floor with a thud. "OW!"

"Y/N was kind enough to make us breakfast. Now we'll help her a little bit."

Fellrus grumbled at this. They both looked up at you. Both of their eyes suddenly widened.

"Y/N?..." Swyrus asked.

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing our brothers?"

Once again, you felt your face turn red. With one hand on your hip, you facepalm.

"They were a little bit of trouble...."

They both cringe a little, each slightly glowing.

"Uh-.... huh...." Swyrus rubbed the back of his neck, and looked at Berry. Fellrus however couldn't look at Red are all.

Ugh.

"Just-... Please just set the table...."

You turn around and walk over to a cabinet and pull out a bunch of tiny plates. When you turned back around, Swyrus and Fellrus were standing on the table. You nearly drop the plates.

"Wha-!? How did you get up there so fast!?"

Swyrus shrugs and Fellrus starts snickering. They would've had to move at an incredible speed to get up there so fast.... HOW!? JUST HOW!?

You shake your head and put the dishes on the table. "Whatever....

Let's just eat breakfast. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter was a lot longer than anticipated, but I promise the lunchbox isn't just a random thing. It's just lead up tag.;)  
> Also, I drew a picture on Pinterest of how I thought the 'Red in reader's shirt' would look like. It's labeled 'Bittytale picture for fanfiction Bitty Skellie Babysitter' if you wanna check it out!  
> He looks so cute!


	5. 3 G's are better than 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You follow Doctor Gaster (UT) in a day at work, and get a clue as to his new exiprement. The other Gasters join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So this chapter is all about the Gasters (no Bitties, but it's necessary), and it's more serious than the others. It's also pretty long for me. 
> 
> I am planning to do a UT Gaster x reader chapter, because I have a friend who likes him, so this is partially lead-up.   
> I tried putting some more detail, and a few clues as to why their different from the other BittyMons, and I hope you enjoy!!

\--Doctor Gaster's POV (UT Gaster)--

It was Friday, 11: 57 a.m.  
I was sitting at work in my lab.

Well, it wasn't really a "lab", and it wasn't MINE. My lab was back in the underground. No, I was working in one of the rented-out rooms at the BittyMart factory. It wasn't the ideal place for my work, not very big, but it suited my needs quite well. They let me have/use whatever I required as long I paid for it and I was careful.

It helped that I was rich. Living in underground where gold and diamonds were abundant, transfered well when coming to the surface. I was also one of the only three monsters that were human-sized (Including U.S. and U.F. Gaster) which intimidated people enough to not mess with me.

I was in the middle of working on my B. E. A. M. E. machine, (since there's no point in studying determination anymore, since all BittyMons were freed, and I've taken an interest in magical limits.) when I heard the sharp ding of the lunch bell. [B. E. A. M. E. Acronym explained later~Sparky]

DING DING!!

My stomach growled as I just became apparent of my hunger. The bell was definately a plus. Otherwise I might not eat on time. My eye glowed as I used one of my magic hands and wrote down a few more notes, while I grabbing a few more things with the others. I put most of the papers and books away in filing cabinets, but shoved some into my black briefcase. I was gonna have to bring some work home again.

Flicking off the lamp at my desk, I walked over cables protruding around the disfunctional B. E. A. M. E. and made my way to the rusted iron door leading to the hallway. With a slight whining, the door slowly opened. A familiar creepy sound.

I continued to push the door open while looking down at my notes. Still trying to figure out why the machine wasn't working. It worked three times. The machine WORKED. Why did it stop? What was different? The unknown source U.F. provided that made energy for the machine to work was questionable, but I didn't think it was the problem.

When the door finally opened completely, my eyes met with a dark silhouette standing in front of me in the narrow hallway. I jumped, nearly dropping my briefcase.

"GAH!" I yelled jumping back, cursing in Wing Dings. The figured jumped too.

"Woah Woah woah!!" The being held up it's hands and waved them around like crazy. "It's just me!! U.S.!!" The shadow responded in Wing Dings and stepped into the dim light.

It was Underswap Gaster.

"Could you please put the Blaster away!?" He said normally, holding his grey lunchbox up as if it was a shield.

Huh? Blaster? I snapped out of my adrenaline rush, and turned around. I was met with the eyes of my Blaster. I must have instinctly summoned it. How..... interesting.

I sighed, straightening my coat, and snapped the Blaster away. My eye ceasing it's glow. He put the lunchbox down.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." I glared at U.S.. He KNEW I wasn't to be bothered. Even if he was another...ME….he's still annoying. Always asking questions and trying to help. Being.... NICE.

It was sickening sometimes, but... was a nice change other times.   
  
"I-I know, and normally I wouldn't have bothered you, but....'Angster'..." U.S. looked off to the side nervously and rubbed his neck. Ugh, not again.

U. S. (Mr. G) and U. F. Gaster, ( "Angster") had rented the two other rooms on the opposite side of the factory for THEIR expirements. Meaning they saw each other often. That being said, U. F. can only handle U. S. for so long before he snaps. He must have scared U. S. with threats and now he doesn't want to eat lunch with him or alone.

"*Sigh* Fine. You can eat with me. And you know you don't have to call him that right?" I started walking to the left, down the hall towards the breakroom. U. S. followed, our shoes thumping against the metal floor, and his lunchbox swinging back and forth.

"I know, but I'm kinda afraid of what he'd do if I didn't. Besides, it makes him happy!" U. S. smiled, looking at me. Pathetic.

"You're weak."

US's smile faded as he looked away, continuing to follow behind.

When we finally got to the breakroom door, I hesitated like I always did, before opening it. Everyone else in the building was human, and I don't like any of them.

"Don't worry DG. Just go in, get your lunch, and get out. I made sure to bring it for you today, since you left it yesterday. And this morning...." He pat me on the shoulder. I forgot to grab my lunch? I guess I did.

"... Thanks..."

I took a big breathe and we pushed open the double doors. The big room full of about 76 workers talking, quietened. Half looked up to stare, half knew better not to and acted like nothing was different, but the air was still tense.

I made my way (rather quickly) to the other side of the room where fridges lined the back wall. I bee-lined straight for the middle one parallel with the door. I always put it there to create the least amount of time of me being in the Breakroom.

As soon as I got there I grabbed the handle and swung it open, immediately eyeing my lunchbox and claiming it. Relieved, I turn around only to see Henry, a worker who works near my room, standing in front of me.

"Well, good afternoon Nerdy-Mon!" He taunted, " How have your expirements been goin'?"

I hated that stupid nickname. I'd kill him, I'd kill them all, if it didn't interfere with my plans. My heart pounded in panic and anger, but I didn't let my face show it. I gathered my composure, and spoke with intimidation.

" **It's none of your concern Henry**."

He taken aback a bit, but still wasn't satisfied with my answer though, and continued to pry. "Y'know what? I think it's got something to do with your size!"

It's better if he stayed out of it. Of all days to be confronted, not today. My eye twitched, but I continued to keep a straight face. Henry seemed to notice it though. He turned around to face the crowd, most of who weren't looking before were looking now.

"I mean seriously!" He yelled flailing his arms. "How come _every_ Monster ever seen has been the size of a doll, but these three are the size of _humans_!?" He pointed to each of us Gasters. Even to UF sitting alone at a table I didn't even notice when I walked in.

He continued. "How come the ONLY human sized monsters IN THE WORLD, want rooms to use as LABS!!? Something had to make them big, and whatever is was has to be in one of those rooms am I right!? I bet it's probably magical, and super powerful too! Think about how dangerous it could be! And we're letting them keep it HERE!! What if it explodes!?"

Murmers could be heard in the crowd. I noticed UF looking around nervously as people stared and whispered about him. Then his face changed to that of rage. His eye glowed redder and redder at each insult or comment about him. I thought there was about to be blood on the floor, but it never happened.

Somehow UF stayed calm long enough to work up the courage to stand up and walk out. (Not before crunching up part of the table he was at) Leaving US and I in the middle of the judgment and hate. US didn't say a word as the workers spat curses at us, and pointed fingers. He clung his lunchbox to his chest.

Humans are such sheep. They follow whoever appears to be the leader of the majority, believing whatever they're told. I've noticed this time after time. The ones who had originally said they had nothing against monsters to me, were now yelling about how they wanted us out.

Finally after having enough, I walked towards the door, ignoring every word being screamed in my face. Anger built up, but I knew I couldn't release it. No, not here. Even though I really wanted to. It wasn't their fault. It's just human nature.

US shuffled quickly behind me as I walked back out the room. Things were starting to be thrown. US passed me at the door to get out as fast as possible. Out of all the voices screaming at us though, a single word caught my attention.

"DEMONS!!"

_Demons_.

I turned trying to find the source of the voice, but to no avail, and shut the door instead. Cheers could be heard. I looked over at US who was leaning against the wall beside the door. His arms were crossed as he looked down. He looked like he was about to cry.

_Demons_.

"Why do humans hate us so much?" He whispered, looking up to meet my eyes. I felt a need to comfort him somehow, but comforting wasn't my strong suit.

_We're demons_.

"Humans hate what they don't understand, and follow whoever takes the first step. No matter if it's wrong or right."

_If we're demons then what does that make them? Certainly not angels_.

I decided it would be best to head back to the lab instead of eating outside like I normally did. I usually ate in an area where workers passed often, but I didn't want another problem with one of them.

US didn't ask when I turned down the hallway to the lab. Briefcase in one hand, lunchbox in the other. After turning a corner, I saw UF standing by the lab door lost in thought. Claw marks, scratches, and dents were visible on the metal wall behind him.

"Hey A-A-Angster." US greeted him. He was looking down.

UF broke from his thought and looked up at us. He didn't really want to respond. He looked at me and leaned against the wall with all the marks on it trying to hide it.

"I already saw the marks UF. Also, covering it up doesn't dismiss the fact you threw a tantrum." That ticked him off.

Blackness shot off his body like flames as he stood up away from the wall, holding his arms away from his body like he was going to fight. I looked at him with bored eyes. I've seen him do it before, and I've never been afraid of him. I made up in brains what he made up in muscle. I could easily outsmart him. I wasn't looking for a fight though, and luckily US didn't wanna see one.

Jumping between us, US put up his hands. "Guys! Guys! Come on! Now right now. Can't we just go in?" He gestured towards the lab door. I looked at UF to see if he would allow it.

"Grrrr...." He grumbled, moving slightly to the left to allow me to pass him. I unlocked the door and we all stepped in. I flip on the light. The first thing UF did was complain.

"Ugh. You're lab is disgusting. Ever heard of cleaning spray?" He wiped a finger over a dusty bookshelf. Believe it or not, UF can be a bit OCD for a mega "edge lord". Or that's what US calls him anyway. (When he's not around)

I ignore his comment and head towards the right where I have an extra plastic table and foldable chairs sitting. After clearing a couple papers, I gesture for then to sit. Which they begin to do. UF pulls out a Wipee [or WetNap] and wipes down his chair and table spot before sitting down. I silently chuckle and US laughs earning a glare from UF. I sat between them setting my lunchbox on the table. US suddenly remembers something.

[Emotional Gear shift ;)-Sparky]

"Oh! I almost forgot!!" He opened his coat just a bit and put his hand inside, shuffling it around until he pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to me. "When I went to take your lunchbox out of the fridge this morning, I found this note." I open and read it.

'I thought you might like something better.-The Babysitter.' A small heart was drawn beside it. My cheeks glowed ever so slightly.

_Why would a **human** do such a thing_?

"What's it say?" US asked, trying not to make it obvious that he read it (he didn't look inside, but was really curious!). UF listened intently while crossing his arms.

_She was just a girl I hired._

"It's from Ms. Y/N. Based on this note I believe she has made me a better lunch." UF looked very skeptically at the note in my hand. US had stars in his eyes.

_She's just trying to impress one of her bosses to get paid more._

"Why didn't she make us lunches?" UF grumbled. "Oh hush you!" US shushed vibrating intensely. "Just open it!"

I unclipped the side and unzipped the lunchbox, lifting it's insulated, thick-fabric top. Inside was a delicious looking BLT, some deviled eggs, and a small fruit salad.

_Or.... was there more to her?_

"It appears to be an upgraded version of the lunch I had prepares the day before." I narrated.

US looked inside and pointed to the fruit salad. "Why does the fruit salad look like a heart?" He put the heart on the note just to mess with Dr. G, and he thought the note of nothing but a cute, nice gesture Ms. Y/N had done, but the second heart was kinda annoying to him. (He wasn't expecting it)

_What!? A heart!? Did she do that on purpose!? They could've easily been jumbled in their container._

My cheeks grew in redder, making it harder to keep my composure. UF noticed this.

" 'Ey, don't get too excited. For all you know, she poisoned it." He did have a point. It could just be a trick. A common thing among mankind.

_How dare she toy with my emotions!?_

I doubted she did anything to the food. I hadn't done anything that would cause such a reaction from her towards me. I pick up the sandwich and take a bite. UF and US leaned in curiously.

"So?" They both ask.

I swallow and wipe my mouth. "It's..... very delectable. Much better than my crumby ham and cheese to be honest." And it was.

UF looked dissapointed. "She didn't do anything to it? Huh. Whatever..." He looked off to the side. US looked confused and annoyed, but decided to open his lunch. I take another bite.

_It was too kind of a nice gesture from a human, and it was very good._

I look at the note sitting on the table then at the fruit salad. Staring at the heart.

This....   
... changes a few things.   
_What should I do?_   
I must know if she meant to put the heart there or not!How should I ask?

Why do I _care_ so much? Do I also have _feelings_ for her? I couldn't. 

What if the others found out I had....

..... a crush!?

I shook my head to dismiss the thought. No. I shouldn't. I can't. It's very unprofessional. She's the BABYSITTER.

She's just a silly girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked really hard to get this out as soon as I could!   
> Fun Fact: This chapter is 2572 words long!   
> I had someone comment they wanted more asap (which I don't mind), and it kinda motivated me to work faster. Thanks! 
> 
> Also, the B. E. A. M. E. machine is VERY important. I'm saving it's name reveal for another chapter, but if anyone in the comments gets even the first two words figured out...... I'll write your request into the story. (Have your character appear, reader x anyone, special fluff, etc.) Good luck!

**Author's Note:**

> It may not be much, but I'm still surprised at the number of views this has been getting!  
> I'm also a digital artist and post Undertale art on Pinterest! I draw all of it on my kindle! (Also how I post these)  
> If you want to check out my drawings, you don't have to be a member!  
> Just look up Sparky Chaos on Pinterest and let me know what you think!


End file.
